


霍格沃兹教授评分系统：西弗勒斯·斯内普

by Diana_thebirdhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_thebirdhouse/pseuds/Diana_thebirdhouse
Summary: 请将评分系统想象成一本可以共享教授评分的书，霍格沃兹城堡古老魔法的一部分，内容对校职工隐藏，理论上只有在校学生可以打开，且所有评价被强制匿名——当然，只是理论上。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	霍格沃兹教授评分系统：西弗勒斯·斯内普

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来源：北美大学教授评分网站ratemyprofessor  
> *原著剧情走向，结尾有刀

**西弗勒斯·斯内普 教授**

**魔药学** **黑魔法防御术**

相关教授：霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩 魔药学丨米勒娃·麦格 变形术丨……

* * *

□ 排列：按时间顺序

**■ 1982年1月2日 魔药学 评分：3/5 难度：4/5丨赞(170) 踩(11)**

我是第一个评论的吗？好吧。他看上去比我大不了太多，但太阴沉了，我从没见他笑过。是个新教授，底细还没摸清，我甚至还不知道他期末考会出什么难度……就目前来看情况不容乐观，他好像有点吹毛求疵。

■ **1982年3月9日 魔药学 评分：1/5 难度：5/5丨赞(23) 踩(8)**

我来补充一下所谓的“有点”吹毛求疵：今天课上我们做缩身药剂——如果有低年级小孩在读我这条的话，你们到了三年级会学这个——我只不过是手滑多加了两滴蚂蟥汁，他就来找我的麻烦，还给我扣分！我发誓我以前从来没招惹过他。上他的课非得屏息凝神才行。

**■1982年4月2日 高级魔药学 评分：3/5 难度：4/5丨赞(235) 踩(6)**

这是我在霍格沃兹的最后一年。西弗勒斯·斯内普绝对是我见过的最年轻的教授了——他今年多大年龄？21？22？我低年级时绝对见过他，在他们学院的长桌那边，被一大堆人高马大的斯莱特林围着。那时还是战争时期呢，你们懂吧，所以我看到他们那帮人就躲着走，我的朋友们都是这么做的。我那时可从没想过这人会来教书，我以为他一毕业就会……

言归正传，如果你是在校学生，正在看我这条评价的话——我强烈建议在上斯内普的课之前把课本好好预习一遍，最好像期末复习时那么认真。他上课会提问，答不上来你就要被讽刺，到时候他可不会在意你是不是只比他小三四岁……我自以为魔药学得不赖，起码O.W.L考试我是拿到了O的，可还是总被他嘲讽。作为这么年轻的教授，他的专业知识的确相当厉害，可正如前面的伙计们所说——上他的课太累心了，还得练就一副厚脸皮才行。我想我有点怀念斯拉格霍恩了。假如你们以后能有选择的话，还是避开他的好。

■ **1982年6月5日 魔药学 评分：2/5 难度：5/5 丨赞(11) 踩(9)**

现在是魔药学期末考试前一天，我整个人都慌得不行，复习不下去了，来拉低斯内普的评分泄愤。

**■1982年6月12日 魔药学 评分：5/5 难度：3/5丨赞(20) 踩(130)**

我期末得了高分，哦耶！斯内普教授很博学，批卷速度超快，而且他对我们不错，我从没被他扣过分——当然了，我可不会在他面前配魔药还手滑呀。

**■1982年6月12日 魔药学 评分：1/5 难度：5/5丨赞(31) 踩(46)**

去他的去他的去他的去他的大蝙蝠

我上那么多年学头一次不及格去他的去他的去他的

**■1983年10月26日 魔药学 评分：2/5 难度：5/5丨赞(98) 踩(37)**

我不明白他为什么要在这里教书。他不像个教授，也一点都不喜欢他的学生。

**■1983年11月23日 高级魔药学 评分：4/5 难度：4/5丨赞(56) 踩(16)**

我很怕斯内普教授。但平心而论，我从他那里学到了很多。他好像不喜欢照本宣科，所以你就算把书背下来了也不够——你得真正理解才行，最好再有些自己的想法。当然啦，上他的课就别想得到加分了——除非你是斯莱特林的。

**■1984年2月11日 魔药学 评分：2/5 难度：4/5丨赞(61) 踩(7)**

我本来只想给一分，多出的这一分是看在邓布利多教授的份上。我和爸妈都相信邓布利多。我觉得斯内普不适合当老师，我想不通邓布利多教授为什么要聘用他，可既然他这么做了……

 **■1984年9月13日 魔药学 评分：1/5 难度：5/5** 丨 **赞(201) 踩(3)**

我听说他很偏心，只喜欢斯莱特林的学生。这是真的吗？如果是，请给我点个赞。

（中略）

**■1991年9月5日 魔药学 评分：1/5 难度：3/5 丨赞(656) 踩(103)**

大家好，我是个一年级生，是我哥告诉了我这本评分书的事。我想讲讲我们今天的第一堂魔药课。你们知道，今年哈利·波特被分到我们格兰芬多了，他上课坐在我的斜前方，什么都没做，一上来就被斯内普找了麻烦。斯内普点了他的名，阴恻恻地说哈利是大名人——好吧，他倒没说错，可那语气阴阳怪调的——然后抛了一大串花里胡哨的魔药问题出来，什么乌头啊粪石啊。哈利没答上来，这怪不得他，那些问题我闻所未闻，你可能这辈子都用不到——哦，好吧，我朋友说这些其实都是一年级知识。可这是第一节课啊！哈利什么都没做错，可我们就这么被扣了分。还有后来——我们学做疖子药，纳威加豪猪刺时搞错了步骤，把坩埚给搞融化了，哈利就一块儿挨骂……又是扣分……

我是说，疖子药水什么的配起来也不算难，可问题在于斯内普这个人——他太恶劣了。那帮斯莱特林的蠢蛋一直在怪叫做鬼脸，他管都不管，一心只抓着哈利不放，凭什么？哥哥告诉过我他讨厌我们格兰芬多，可我觉得他就是嫉妒哈利有名，哈利可是打败了那个不能提名字的魔头呢！

**■1991年9月11日 魔药学 评分：5/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(20) 踩(230)**

斯内普教授非常出色。魔药可是很精细的学科，像波特和隆巴顿那样莽莽撞撞的格兰芬多，就该吃点苦头。

（中略）

**■1992年10月1日 决斗术 评分：3/5 难度：4/5 丨赞(87) 踩(102)**

我不喜欢斯内普，但不得不说，今天他在决斗俱乐部的表现可真不错，一招就缴了洛哈特的械！那男的就是个小丑，他旋转着飞出去的样子真滑稽，我当时就没忍住笑出声来了。

**■1992年10月1日 决斗术 评分：1/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(21) 踩(76)**

洛哈特教授只是想给我们演示缴械咒！显而易见，他是故意中了斯内普的咒。斯内普只是个小人，看他那油腻腻的头发！能被洛哈特教授邀请做助手，那是他的荣幸！

■ **1993年4月7日 魔药学 评分：5/5 难度：2/5 丨赞(3) 踩(565)**

这本书真是充满了低贱之人的恶臭。如果斯内普教授当上了校长，他会立刻取缔这种愚蠢的评分制度。

（中略）

**■1993年10月2日 黑魔法防御术 评分：1/5 难度：4/5 丨赞(50) 踩(23)**

为什么今天的课是斯内普来教？卢平教授去哪里了？？斯内普是个糟糕的教授，改教黑魔法防御术也掩饰不了这一点！

**■1993年10月3日 黑魔法防御术 评分：3/5 难度：5/5 丨赞(61) 踩(6)**

这门课今年该由莱姆斯·卢平教授来教，可这两天却突然换成了斯内普教授代课。我对学校的人事安排不感兴趣，只希望下次调换教授能别这么突然。

说说斯内普的表现吧——其实还是老样子，阴沉又严苛，讲课进度超快，作业也极多。上周我们才学到欣克庞克，他一来就开始教我们狼人——那可是很靠后的章节了，我的拉文克劳朋友都还没预习到呢。听说格兰芬多的格兰杰倒是回答出了他的问题——不奇怪；结果被他骂了——也不奇怪。他留了很长的论文当作业，这周又得泡图书馆了，真烦。

**■1993年10月3日 黑魔法防御术 评分：3/5 难度：4/5 丨赞(43) 踩(1)**

听说斯内普一直很想教黑魔法防御术——好吧，这回他算是得偿所愿了，虽然我猜他不会代课太久。可怜的卢平教授，我希望他快点好起来。斯内普还是老样子，论文我倒不太头疼，我已经习惯了。但卢平教授上课显然更有意思。

（中略）

**■1995年9月30日 魔药学 评分：4/5 难度：4/5 丨赞(24) 踩(23)**

我一直听说斯内普教授讨厌格兰芬多的波特，他的评价里也有不少人证实了这一点。可我得说他很明智，波特的确该得到些教训。如果我是霍格沃兹的教授，我也不会容忍一个满嘴谎言的学生在我眼皮底下撒野。

他的课的确很有挑战性，但中高年级的魔药学本身就不简单，换了其他教授也是一个样。

**■1995年11月2日 魔药学 评分：3/5 难度：5/5 丨赞(30) 踩(2)**

我在霍格沃兹待了五年，以前很讨厌斯内普，现在也称不上喜欢。可是在忍受了乌姆里奇两个月后，我得承认凡事就怕对比。在斯内普的课上，我起码学到了真东西，而不是在O.W.L考试年坐在教室里像麻瓜一样愚蠢地读课本。

他今年开始训练我们配O.W.L会考到的魔药了，这还不错。但正如大家所说——他对我们的要求太过严格了，说话也尖酸得很，就像在用刀子扎人。可惜魔药是必修课，你们绕不开他。我倒是还有一年就能和斯内普说拜拜了，毕竟我O.W.L肯定考不到优秀……

（中略）

**■1996年9月2日 黑魔法防御术 评分：5/5 难度：4/5 丨赞(35) 踩(40)**

斯内普教授教黑魔法防御术课，终于！

我没有想到他会突然来教这门课，但我还是很高兴他能如愿以偿，我从刚入学时就听说他比起魔药更想教黑魔法防御。他看上去也的确比过去要积极了些，虽然依旧很严厉……我很期待后面的课程！

**■1996年9月17日 黑魔法防御术 评分：4/5 难度：5/5 丨赞(41) 踩(12)**

课程进度很快，作业很多。上周课上斯内普把我们分成了两人一组练习无声咒。在如今这种特殊时期，我们的确需要多一些实战演练的机会。

他不是个好相处的人，老实说我很怕他，只能祈祷梅林保佑我别被他针对。但如果你是很聪明的那种学生，你大概能从他课上学到很多东西。

**■1996年11月23日 黑魔法防御术 评分：1/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(89) 踩(91)**

为什么这里还会有他的评分页？为什么邓布利多还不把他辞退？父亲告诉我他是个前食死徒，为什么他还没被抓起来，反而在这里舒舒服服地折磨我们！？他管那个不能提名字的男人叫“黑魔王”！现在可是非常时期！

**■1997年2月7日 黑魔法防御术 评分：2/5 难度：5/5 丨赞(31) 踩(14)**

平心而论，我不喜欢斯内普教授，我觉得他的教学方法有问题。他布置的作业太多了，我不是天才，也没那么多时间预习他的课本——结果就是，我感觉自己什么都学不到。看在梅林的份上，他该去搞搞研究什么的，或许还对英国魔法界有益。

但我同样认为这里的一些评价很影响观感。这是帮助学生——尤其是新生——了解自己教授的渠道，不该充满无理智的谩骂和捕风捉影的小道消息。现在人人自危，我不想在校园里看到这种徒增人焦虑的东西。

（中略）

**■1997年6月30日 黑魔法防御术 评分：1/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(677) 踩(0)**

叛徒！！！！

**■1997年6月30日 黑魔法防御术 评分：1/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(652) 踩(0)**

为什么这该死的评分系统不能打负分？？？不如说为什么他的名字还没被删掉？？他·为·什·么·还·没·死？？

**■1997年7月2日 黑魔法防御术 评分：1/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(341) 踩(21)**

两天了，我还是难以置信。

我从来没有喜欢过他。我一直讨厌他。我和朋友们在背后叫他“老蝙蝠”，幻想着他有朝一日被辞退，也在这里给他打过低分。我被他关过三次禁闭，扣分不计其数，受过的冷嘲热讽更是数不胜数。

可我从没想过他会这么做……从没想过他会杀了……

我以为他是个低情商的混球，是世界上最不该来教书的人。我从来没想过……一个教了我六年的人，会是食死徒，是杀人犯……我们失去了邓布利多校长，我们该怎么办……

我写不下去了……

（中略）

**■1997年9月1日 （暂无） 评分：5/5 难度：5/5丨赞(0) 踩(1227)**

西弗勒斯·斯内普校长是一位经验丰富、德才兼备的优秀教授，具有近20年教学经验。在担任斯莱特林学院院长期间，他为英国魔法界培养了无数精英。相信在斯内普教授的努力下，霍格沃兹魔法学校会涌现出更多优秀人才，为辛克尼斯部长的“魔法即强权”计划投入力量。

■ **1997年9月1日 （暂无） 评分：5/5 难度：2/5 丨赞(1) 踩(928)**

斯内普教授非常棒，我学到了很多东西。

**■1997年9月1日 (暂无) 评分：5/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(0) 踩(1021)**

西弗勒斯·斯内普教授，伟大的校长，纯血社会的推行者！我很荣幸能成为他的学生！

**■1997年9月1日 (暂无) 评分：1/5 难度：5/5 丨赞(1665) 踩(0)**

为阿不思·邓布利多复仇！！！！

打倒亻

_（一块暗红色的污渍）_

**■1997年9月1日 （暂无） 评分：5/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(0) 踩(0)**

斯内普教授是我见过的最好的教授。

**■1997年9月1日 （暂无） 评分：5/5 难度：2/5 丨赞(0) 踩(0)**

斯内普教授年轻有为，是我们青年巫师的榜样。

……

**■1997年10月2日 （暂无） 评分：1/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(232) 踩(0)**

邓布利多军

**■1997年11月5日 （暂无） 评分：1/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(336) 踩(0)**

邓布利多军

邓布利多军

邓布利多军

**■1998年1月9日 （暂无） 评分：1/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(533) 踩(0)**

希望你夜夜梦见他。

我们还没有放弃。

邓布利多军！

■ **1998年5月1日 （暂无） 评分：1/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(667) 踩(0)**

被闪电击中的塔楼。

你完了。梅林在上。

……

**■1998年5月2日 （暂无） 评分：5/5 难度：1/5 丨赞（1222） 踩(0)**

我不知道说什么好。我不知道……但是……

我想他值得这个分数。

**■1998年5月2日 （暂无） 评分：5/5 难度：1/5 丨赞（632）踩(0)**

老实说，我还是有点无法接受。

但如果哈利说的是真的……他值得我们的一句道歉。

**■1998年5月2日 （暂无） 评分：5/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(323) 踩(1)**

校长室该有他的画像。

**■1998年5月2日 （暂无）评分：5/5 难度：1/5 丨赞(1022) 踩(0)**

一个迟来的5分。

虽然我想，他大概从未在乎过这些评价吧。

**_ [1998年5月2日，该教授已故，无法再添加新评价。RIP.] _ **

FIN.


End file.
